Clashing of Races
by AuSsIeGiRl13
Summary: Merlin runs into a group of people who know his secret and needs his help. who are they? And how do they know his secret? With Uther after the head's of several of them, what will Merlin do?
1. Chapter 1

_my first fic.. please be kind..._

_i do not own any of the characters/places here...  
_

Merlin sighed as he fell back into his bed. As usual he had had an extremely busy day, cleaning Arthurs room, armor, clothes, mucking out his stables AND helped Gaius with his work. He was just about to fall asleep when suddenly there was a knock at his door. He sighed.

"Come in!" he called not bothering to rise. He listened as the door swung open and someone entered the room.

"Merlin before you go to sleep I need you to deliver this to one of my patients in the lower town. He will need it before he goes to sleep." Gaius said as he looked at Merlin lying on the bed. Merlin groaned as he sat up.

"This is the last thing before I go to sleep." He muttered as he put his coat on.

"Thank you Merlin." Gaius said as Merlin took the small jar off of Gaius, who quickly explained where Merlin was to go. Merlin nodded as he headed out of the door.

"And Merlin?" Gaius called. Merlin stuck his head back in the door. "Try not to get into any trouble." Gaius pleaded as Merlin grinned at him, before heading into the lower town.

As Merlin made his way through the streets he did not notice a hooded figure following him closely. As he reached a deserted area though, the figure placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me and I promise I won't hurt you." The figure said quietly. Merlin nodded slowly, deciding he should go with the figure and let himself be guided to the town's outskirts and into a small inn, where the figure led him upstairs. Beginning to feel nervous Merlin was about to ask what he was doing when the figure shoved him into a room. Looking about him he saw two armchairs and a screened off area. He watched as the figure headed behind the screen. Curious he stepped forward to get a look at what was behind the screen. He stopped in surprise when he saw two more figures with the man, one who was clearly a lady and the other was lying on the bed. The lady turned to face the man and Merlin saw worry in her eyes. "Estel I fear he is not going to live for much longer." The female said quietly. The man, Estel nodded before motioning to Merlin. The lady smiled before standing and moving to Merlin.

"Your name is Merlin, yes?" the lady asked sitting in an armchair and gesturing to Merlin to do the same.

Merlin nodded as he sat down.

"You have magic as well." Merlin jumped in surprise.

"No I don't. I mean what makes you think that? I don't have magic." He stammered watching as the lady smiled.

"Do not be afraid Merlin, we do not work for this King. We work for another King and ourselves. Merlin we need your help. Please our friend is dying." The Lady pleaded. Merlin stared at her for a minute.

"how do I know I can trust you?" he asked suspiciously. The Lady smiled and pulled her hair back from her ears. Merlin gasped.

"You're an elf!"

_what do you think? good? bad? tell me what you think..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you Daisymall13 for the name of the female elf…. Go read her story it's awesome!!!_

_Also may I point out in this I have based this after the War of the Ring and Thranduil has sailed._

_I dont own anything here......_

_

* * *

  
_

Merlin stared in shock at the elf in front of him, who simply sat and watched his reaction.

"You can't be an elf." He blurted out. The elf frowned.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"The King, several hundred years ago wiped out most of the elves. The stories say that the elves began a war against Camelot, but lost. After that the race of elves died out." Merlin explained. The elf shook her head.

"He chased us from his lands, but he did not destroy us. We sailed to a new land where we rebuilt and reunited with our race. The war never happened; your King simply attacked our settlement one night and destroyed all he could before we escaped." She explained before glancing back at her companions.

"Please Merlin, my brother is seriously injured. We need your help to save him. You live with a healer, am I correct?" Merlin frowned.

"I do but how do you know so much about me? And who are you all?" he suddenly demanded whipping his head around to look at the other two beings, who continued to ignore him.

"You may call me Belelia, the man Strider and my brother Legolas. Strider asked around for information, it's amazing what men will say for a drink." A grunt cut her off and she looked up to see Strider glaring at her, but in a friendly way. Merlin nodded his head.

"What happened to your brother?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Three days earlier…..**

"Aragorn I doubt this man will make a truce with you. After all, you are close friends with a wizard and elves, he doesn't know where Gondor is _and_ your companions are part of a Royal Elven family. Besides, he probably won't believe you are both Kings!" Belelia complained as she followed her brother and friend through the thick forest, the guards close behind.

"Speak for yourself Mellon Nin, he probably won't recognize you as a princess. Besides, he is a good man and..." Aragorn was cut off when Legolas raised his hands in a gesture of silence.

"What is it Mellon Nin?" he asked quietly.

"I hear yrch, a large group. It explains where they all disappeared to. I suggest we split up, we cannot take them on." Legolas replied, pulling his bow from his back. Aragorn nodded.

"Split into groups of eight, make for Camelot, we shall meet up there." he ordered quietly. Silently the men obeyed before silently disappearing into the forest. Three of the men and two elven warriors remained with the Kings and Princess, awaiting orders. Silently Aragorn pointed to the trees, an obvious sign to climb up one. Quickly everyone obeyed, Belelia and Legolas however remained on the ground disguising the bags they had with them and hiding the horses. Just before the orcs arrived, both elves climbed a tree.

'

"I tell ya I heard elves around here, along with some humans as well." A large orc said to no one in particular. The others nodded.

"Yer we heard ya, we heard ya. They probably climbed the trees." Another said, looking up into the trees. It was at that unfortunate moment that the wind blew and the leaves hiding Aragorn from view were blown back, revealing him to the orcs. Several of them cried out and pointed up at him, drawing their weapons.

"He won't be the only one, look for the others!" One of the orcs demanded. Realizing there was no escape; Legolas cursed and drew his bow. As an orc appeared at the foot of his tree, he shot an arrow clean through its head. One of the orcs cried out in surprise.

"They got archers with 'em!" he cried pulling out his bow and aiming into the tree. Whether it was a lucky shot or the orc saw him, Legolas was shocked when an arrow thumped into his shoulder, throwing him out of the tree to and onto his back on the hard forest floor, his leg twisted awkwardly beneath him. The orc cried out in triumph as the elf hit the ground but was silenced when an arrow pierced his windpipe, shot by the princess. Aragorn cursed as his friend fell from the tree and in a split second decision he jumped out of the tree and ran at the orcs. His men quickly joined him on the ground, while the elves kept shooting from the trees.

Meanwhile Legolas tried to climb to his feet, but an excruciating pain shot through his leg. Hissing in pain he clutched his left knee, mentally cursing his luck. A loud cry made him look up and he was surprised to see an orc fall down dead barely a meter away from him. Glancing up, he saw his sister standing in a tree directly across from him. Nodding his thanks, he turned his attention back to the orcs, trying to ignore the pain in his knee and shoulder.

'

Soon the battle was over, the remaining orcs retreating. As they disappeared into the surrounding forest, Aragorn ran over to his friend. As he stopped, Belelia dropped out of the tree she had been covering Legolas from.

"Trust you to be shot mellon nin." He commented as he dropped to his knees. Legolas glared at him but stayed quiet. Aragorn studied his shoulder for a moment before sighing.

"Any other injuries?" he asked as he opened his pack.

"He's dislocated his knee as well. With his luck we should be happy that is all." Belelia replied for Legolas, as she gently ran a hand over his knee. Aragorn nodded.

"We should put his knee back in first. Hold him." Aragorn ordered and his men moved forward to hold the elf down. As his knee suddenly popped back into place, Legolas couldn't help but cry out.

"A warning would have been appreciated." He hissed as Aragorn grinned at him. Belelia sighed as she quickly mixed some pain killing herbs and water together. A few minutes later they were ready and she passed them to her brother, who drank the mixture quickly, grimacing as he swallowed.

"Hold him again." Aragorn instructed as he gripped the arrow in Legolas' shoulder. Once Belelia was in position, Aragorn quickly but carefully pulled the arrow out. Legolas reflexively pulled away, but firm hand held him still as Aragorn stemmed the bleeding. Belelia reached over and took the arrow from Aragorn, studying it for signs of poison. She cursed when she saw a lime green substance covered the arrow tip.

"Aragorn, there's poison on the arrow. I don't recognize it either." She said slowly looking at the man. Cursing, Aragorn took the arrow and studied it, only to come to the same conclusion as Belelia.

"We should make haste for Camelot. There's a healer there that we can trust." One of the men suddenly said. Aragorn looked at the young warrior.

"How can you be sure?" he demanded. The man shrugged.

"He protects a young boy with magic that lives with him; I doubt he will turn us in before we wish to speak with the king." He explained. Aragorn nodded slowly.

"We will talk with the boy first; he may be able to help us." He decided out loud, Belelia nodded before calling the horses over.

"Legolas will ride with you Aragorn, I cannot ride with two people." She insisted as she helped Aragorn pack up.

"I can hear you both. I can ride on my own." Legolas insisted sitting up slowly.

"No!" barked Aragorn and Belelia at the same time. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will ride with one of you." He grumbled. The others smiled and slowly began to help him up and onto Brego's back.

_**Present time**_

"Several minutes later he slipped into unconsciousness and has not woken since." Belelia explained (leaving the fact they were all royal out). Merlin nodded slowly.

"Do you have the arrow still? I can take it to Gaius and get him to create an antidote for you." He suggested looking at the injured elf. Belelia smiled grimly.

"We have the arrow, but we were hoping you could help us somehow, without going to Gaius." She replied as she stood, motioning for Merlin to follow her. As he stopped beside the elf, Merlin couldn't help but feel worried for the injured elf. Estel had uncovered the arrow wound and Merlin could clearly see the skin around the wound was a grayish purple, a very unnatural colour. The elf was also shivering. Belelia said something to Estel in another language, who motioned to a pack lying on a chair. She quickly opened it and drew an arrow out, before motioning for Merlin to follow her again, this time to the fireplace.

"Here is the arrow for you. Do you recognize the poison by any chance?" Merlin couldn't help but notice the hope that flickered in the female elves blue eyes. Taking the arrow from her outstretched hand he studied it.

"No I don't, but Gaius probably will. If not we will find out." He promised her. Belelia smiled softly.

"Go now Merlin, before Gaius sends someone to find you. Please don't tell anyone we are here though." She instructed. He nodded before turning and running out of the door. Belelia smiled as he left, before turning and walking to her brother and friend.

0o0o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Merlin ran through the streets, looking for the man he was supposed to be delivering his package to. Several minutes past until he literally ran into him as he exited the local tavern.

"Watch where you're going boy!" the man yelled. Merlin blushed.

"Sorry, Gaius said to give you this." He explained handing the man his package. The man however was staring at him strangely.

"What are you hiding?" he demanded as Merlin turned to leave. Merlin froze and glanced down. He was surprised to see the arrow he thought he had hidden from view was sticking out slightly. Pulling his coat over it, he turned around.

"Nothing, why?" he asked, feigning innocence. The man frowned but shook his head.

"No reason, I just thought… never mind." The man muttered. Merlin frowned as the man turned and reentered the tavern. Sighing in relief, he turned and began running back home.

'

As he ran through the village he saw a large group of soldiers making their way from house to house, obviously searching for something. As he stopped to watch, Arthur suddenly emerged from a house he had been searching. Seeing Merlin he stopped.

"Merlin what are you doing?" he asked his servant, who jumped in surprise.

"Nothing Sire, just enjoying the night!" he called out, watching as Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"OK then, I suppose you can't help us?" Arthur replied watching as Merlin slowly approached.

"With what?" Merlin asked as he stopped beside Arthur.

"We're looking for some people, elves actually. Two of them, and a human as well. They were spotted riding into Camelot a few hours ago. Have you seen them?" Merlin pretended to be surprised.

"Elves? Didn't they get wiped out during the war?" he inquired as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not Merlin. How else would someone see them? Honestly Merlin you can be so dumb sometimes." Snapped Arthur angrily. Merlin shrugged before smiling.

"Sorry I can't help, but I have to deliver something for Gaius. Good luck though!" he grinned before turning and running back into the village. He had to warn Belelia before it was too late.

* * *

**Isis the Sphinx:** I'll try and do that :) the last chapter I was told was fine grammar wise but apparently not… I'll ask someone else from now on!

**Vampishelf:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands:** I'm glad you found it interesting!

**FireChildSlytherin5: **here's some more!

Please everyone review!!


	3. Chapter 3

This will probably be a little slower... its still got a cliffie though! If anyone is willing to beta for me please let me know!

_lyric of the chapter-_

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

_Remember the name, Fort Minor_

* * *

Merlin burst into the room where Belelia, Strider and Legolas were staying.

"You need to get out of here, the soldiers are searching for you!' he cried, slightly out of breath. Belelia looked at Strider, who was staring at Merlin.

"How long do we have?" he demanded moving forward slightly.

"About ten minutes. What are you doing?" he demanded as Belelia opened her pack and pulled something out. She ignored him while she helped Strider move Legolas out of sight.

"Hide with them Merlin, if they see you they might be suspicious." She ordered disappearing into a side area. Merlin quickly moved behind the curtain where Strider had placed Legolas. A few minutes past before a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Belelia called out, sounding slightly tired. A rough voice answered her.

"The king orders every room to be searched. Open up now!" Merlin heard a slight shuffle, then the door creaking open.

"How dare you! Using the king as an excuse to get into my room!" Belelia cried, sounding rather annoyed. Merlin peaked around the corner and was amused to see a large guard -who dwarfed the elf- turning a deep red, shifting from foot to foot in front of Belelia who was standing with her hands on her hips, a frown on her face. The guard's mouth opened and closed several times, trying to find a reply to the accusation. Suddenly Arthur's voice called out, interrupting the silence.

"What is going on?" the guard turned and bowed slightly to the prince as he came in.

"Sire, this woman accused us of making up excuses to get into her room!" the poor guard sounded horrified. Arthur glanced at Belelia and suddenly straitened up.

"My lady, forgive my men but we have orders to search every room in Camelot. We have reason to believe a group of our enemies has entered the city recently." Arthur explained bowing slightly. Belelia seemed to relax a little.

"The only people in here is my ranger and I. Strider, come here." She called and Strider silently rested Legolas against the wall before walking into the soldiers view.

"My lady, Sire." He said bowing slightly to both of them. Arthur looked at the man in surprise.

"Your ranger? But only Royal families have rangers working for them." He commented turning back to Belelia who simply smiled. Arthur's mouth formed a silent 'O'. He quickly ran through some things in his head. If a Royal family member was offended while visiting Camelot, it could easily lead to problems in the future. The best thing he could do would be to be as nice as possible. But what if she was lying?

"Forgive me my Lady, but what Kingdom are you from?" he asked her. Belelia hesitated slightly and glanced at Strider, who nodded slightly.

"I come from a Kingdom far from here that is called Gondor. I come to strike a treaty with the King here, for our enemies are hiding in this Kingdom." Her voice was full of authority, which convinced Arthur that she was telling the truth. Merlin watched the conversation with interest and almost jumped out of his skin when a quiet voice behind him murmured,

"She always was a good liar. Estel should not encourage her though." Merlin spun around to see Belelia's brother staring at him, with slightly foggy eyes. Merlin grinned at him and turned back to the conversation between Arthur and the elf.

"I cannot discuss the treaty with your King yet, not until my father King Aragorn arrives with his men. I simply rode ahead because my ranger thought it would be wise to warn your King that we were coming." Belelia was saying. Arthur nodded.

"At least come and stay in the Palace. I'm sure father wouldn't forgive me if I left you here in this... well dump." Belelia hesitated.

"I could not, some of my men are here and they have orders to stay in this inn. I could not leave them." she said, glancing again at Strider. Arthur frowned slightly.

"I promise you will be safe with us. There is no need to worry about that that." He promised her. She turned to Strider and they quickly discussed their situation in a foreign language, before turning back to Arthur.

"I accept your generous offer Sire. My ranger will stay here with my men. If you return in a few minutes I shall be ready to return with you." She curtsied slightly. Arthur smiled at her.

"We will return when we have finished searching the rest of the inn. My lady." He bowed slightly before turning to leave. At that moment though, Merlin shifted slightly, making the floorboards creak slightly. Arthur froze before turning slowly to face the curtain.

"Who else is here?"

* * *

**FireChildSlytherin5:**I'm glad you like!

**Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands: **phew... i was wondering if I was keeping them in character.. let me know if they're ever not!

**lady lucif3r: **I'm glad you like the combo... I'll definitely write more!lol **:)**

**Dame Loli: **I'm happy you're looking forward to more! **:)  
**

**irezel:** yay!! you're hooked! i almost forgot to update... your review reminded me!! so thanks!

**please everyone.. keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

*peeps out from behind wall*

Umm.. hey guys... I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time, but I do have my reasons, involving a missing USB and a new year... AND writers block(thanks to Daisymall13 that no longer exists) but the updates WILL NOT STOP!! I will never abandon this! It's too much fun to write...

When I began writing this, Morgana was still in Camelot, so pretend she's still there!

**Disclaimer:** I own Merlin AND LotR I tell ya! I own them!

Daisymall13: AuSsIe,mate... I hate to break it to ya but you don't...

**Lyrics of the Chapter**

_In this farewell_  
_There's no blood_  
_There's no Alibi_  
_'Cause I've Drawn Regret_  
_From the truth_  
_Of a Thousand Lies_

_So let Mercy Come_  
_And Wash Away_

_What I`ve Done..._

_Linkin Park, What I've Done_

* * *

Merlin inwardly cursed, trust him to muck up. Arthur strode over to the curtain and stood in front of it.

"Come out if you know what's good for you." He ordered. Merlin meekly crept around the curtain to face Arthur.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur cried, his eyes wide. Merlin grinned slightly,

"Checking for mice Sire?" he said, sounding very uncertain of himself. Arthur raised an eyebrow,

"Checking for mice?" he repeated sceptically. At that moment Belelia strode forward a look of shock on her face.

"Who on earth are you?" she cried out. Strider immediately walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady, please forgive him. I know his uncle from my childhood and I wanted to meet him while I had a chance. When you woke up to answer the door I told him to hide, I know how you feel about people you don't trust being in your room without your knowledge. It's my fault, I beg your forgiveness." He bowed to her. Belelia frowned.

"I forgive you this time, but next time I shall hand you over to the King." Strider looked terrified and bowed to her again.

"Thank you My Lady." He said as he stood up straight again. Arthur frowned. _The King of Gondor must be worse than my father, _he thought to himself before turning to Merlin.

"Merlin, go find Guinevere, tell her that I need her to look after Lady…" he frowned and turned to Belelia.

"Forgive me but, I didn't catch your name." he bowed respectively. Belelia answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Lady Malorie Thranduilion, Lady Malorie for short." She smiled sweetly. Arthur turned back to Merlin.

"Lady Malorie. Can you remember that?" he asked sarcastically. Merlin nodded his head.

"Before you go Merlin I will allow you a few more minutes tonight to talk with Strider. If you will excuse me My Lord, but I wish to get dressed now." She motioned to the door. Arthur smiled once more and motioned for his men to leave, before leaving himself, Belelia closing the door behind her.

As soon as the men had left the room, Belelia spun around and ran to the curtain.

"Legolas? How do you feel?" she asked softly. Strider jumped and ran over to join them. Legolas smiled weakly at them.

"I feel fine." He said. Both his sister and Strider rolled their eyes.

"In other words you're not far from Mando's Halls. Tell me the truth." Strider said, lifting him off the floor and onto the bed.

"Like I said… fine." Belelia frowned down at him.

"Legolas, over these last few years since father left, I have realized just how he must of felt when you two went out hunting and I assure you I have full sympathy for him." Legolas grinned and tried to sit up, before falling back and groaning. Strider moved quickly to help him.

Belelia moved forward to help but Strider put a hand on her shoulder.  
"You need to get ready. Pack only the essentials, your gowns and one pair of traveling clothes. For now put on the gown you wore on your birthday and make sure you have your circlet with you." Belelia nodded and ran to obey.

"You should not encourage her, she is bad enough already. Elladan will be cross with you if she returns with her old habits. She already has Elrohir twisted around her pinky." Legolas joked weakly. Strider smiled at him, before turning to Merlin.

"Go now and do what your Lord said. Act like you don't know anything about us for now and get the arrow to Gaius quickly." Merlin nodded and ran from the room.

0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin thumped on Gwen's door as loud as he could.

"Coming!" she yelled. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a sleepy looking Gwen."What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Arthur needs you to look after a visiting princess for him. She just arrived about half an hour ago with her guard." Merlin explained. Gwen nodded and stepped out. Let's go then." Together they ran to the courtyard to wait. A few minutes later, Arthur and the princess arrived.

Merlin was surprised by the change in Belelia. She had donned a forest green gown made of silk, her blonde hair hanging freely around her shoulders, a silver band with three green jewels encrusted in it around her head. She walked with grace, silent as the night air. She smiled when she saw Gwen.

"You must be Guinevere; it's a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry that I am the cause of your sleep being interrupted. I assure I will try and make up for it." she smiled wider, curtsying slightly. Gwen, surprised at the royal's pleasant nature stared at her for a second before recollecting her thoughts.

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lady. Please follow me and I shall take you to a room." She reached over to take the bag in Belelia's hand. The princess frowned.

"I can carry it. Please, I prefer not to be waited on hand and foot, the war in my country taught me not to." She smiled slightly as Gwen curtsied again.

"Of course My Lady, please follow me." Both females turned and entered the palace. Merlin and Arthur watched them go, before Merlin grinned at Arthur.

"Which one are you watching, Malorie or Gwen?" he teased. Arthur turned to frown at him and Merlin quickly straightened his face.

"I'll be expecting you early tomorrow Merlin, make sure you're there. I need you to find out as much as you can about this King Aragorn." Arthur said as he began to walk back into the palace.

"Good night Sire!" Merlin called out. Arthur rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Good night Merlin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Malorie' smiled as Gwen entered a room and began lighting some candles.

"My Lady Morgana is in the room next door so I thought you would prefer to stay near her." She explained as Belelia sat down on the bed. Gwen then turned and took a nightgown out of the bag and placed in on the bed. As she did, she noticed a slightly red patch on the arm. She ran a finger over it and discovered it was still wet.

"My Lady, forgive me for asking, but what is this on the sleeve?" she asked quietly, passing it for her to see. Belelia ran a finger over the patch before delicately smelling it.

"It appears to be blood. Most likely from when I cut myself on my way to Camelot." She observed, carefully folding the nightgown up. Gwen frowned.

"Would you like me to send for a healer? I can run and get one now if you'd like." She offered. Malorie shook her head.

"There is no need; it was merely a scratch that I have seen to. It was a few nights ago, I wonder why it has not dried?" she pondered before shaking her head. Gwen smiled and shrugged lightly before pulling another nightgown out and taking the ruined one from Malorie.

"I shall see if I can clean it." She offered placing it on the table beside the door. Malorie smiled and removed the silver band from her head.

"Do you have any brothers Gwen?" she asked softly. Gwen shook her head.

"No My Lady, it's just me." She responded, frowning slightly when Malorie whipped a tear from her eye. "Is something wrong?" she inquired sitting beside Malorie. The princess smiled at her,

"Please call me Malorie, I find it makes me feel snobbish when people call me 'My Lady'. My brother was…injured the last time I saw him, that's why I am here instead. I do not know if he is alive or not." Gwen nodded her head and placed an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"He'll be fine My...Malorie, you'll see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaius jumped when Merlin slammed the door open, distracting him from a rather interesting book.

"Merlin what on earth is wrong?" he demanded as Merlin tried to talk and catch his breath at the same time. Finally though, he was able to talk… well a little bit.

"Belelia… elves...brother… poisoned…antidote…" Gaius held up a hand.

"Merlin, catch your breath first, _and then_ tell me." Merlin nodded and waited a few moments before trying again.

"I met some elves, they're hiding from Uther. One of the elves has been poisoned; they have no idea what with though. He's running out of time. They asked me to ask you to create an antidote for them." Gaius frowned.

"Merlin, Arthur came in here about an hour ago asking if I had seen the elves. You do realize that you are taking a big risk with this?" he cautioned as Merlin nodded at him, before handing him an arrow.

"From what I heard, he is her only family. I know how it feels to have your only family dying and I want to prevent her from losing him. The poison is on the arrow." Gaius hesitated before turning and placing the arrow on the table and pulling out a thick book.

"tell me his symptoms."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Strider was having a hard time. Since Belelia had left, Legolas had gained some strength and was actually demanding he be let up. Strider sighed and turned to him.

"If you don't lie down I will make you drink Lord Elrond's sleeping tea." He threatened. Legolas looked up at him in mock horror.

"You wouldn't dare! I am your…" at that moment a burning sensation robbed him of his breath and he curled into a ball groaning in pain. Strider, shocked at the changed rushed forward to do what he could.

"Legolas, Mellon Nin, I need you to uncurl for a few minutes so I can check your wound." Suddenly, Legolas went limp. Panicking slightly, Strider checked for a pulse. He found none.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A guard looked over the wall admiring the night sky, but confused by the fact the trees swayed gently, even without a breeze. He was oblivious to the fact that meanwhile, a foreign princess cried on a servant's shoulder, a healer and a boy worked to find an antidote to an unknown poison and a ranger worked to restart an elf's heart. As this all happened, the trees mourned a death that could not be reversed.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's still with me!

**FireSlytherin5:** Hehe... I'm back.... again :P

**irezel:** yup, he screwed up once more! Thanks for reminding me!

**Slinky-and-theBloodyWands: **Hehe.... I was tempted to do that... sorry I took so long!!

**ServantofSauron:** Hi!! *waves* Thanks for reading the stories! I'm really glad you like the cliffie!!

_thanks guys, you all rock if you review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo! I'm back again... with yet another cliffie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own it! It's mine all mine! **

**Legolas: Liar...**

Lyrics of the Chapter

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers_  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_Like Toy Soldiers-Eminem_

* * *

A cold fear gripped Belelia's heat as a knock sounded on her door. Quickly she put on a robe and raced for the door to find Merlin and Strider standing there, Merlin with a small jar in his hand. She quickly moved aside and allowed them in.

"Strider, what's wrong?" she demanded as she closed the door.

"Legolas' heart stopped. I saved him but he's almost gone." He said quietly. Belelia took a deep breath, before turning to Merlin.

"What about you?" she asked quietly. Merlin smiled at her.

"We found the poison. It's not a common one, but it is curable. I have the antidote here. He just needs to drink it and he will be fine within a few days." He explained, handing the jar to Strider. A sudden knock interrupted them.

"Lady Malorie? May I come in?" A voice called. Quickly Strider and Merlin ducked into the side room, while Belelia opened the door. Standing in the Hall was Morgana, a smile on her face.

"May I help you?" Belelia asked politely. Morgana smiled some more.

"Forgive me, Gwen said you were in this room and I thought I would introduce myself. I'm Morgana." She held her hand out. Belelia shook it carefully.

"It's nice to meet you Morgana. Gwen was telling me about you, maybe you could help me with something once I am dressed? And please, just Malorie." Belelia motioned to her night clothes. Morgana nodded.

"Of course, I shall be next door when you are ready." She smiled again and left. Quickly Belelia closed the door and ran to her bag to get a dress.

"Strider, take the antidote to Legolas. Merlin, please go and pretend this never happened. I will pay you back for this later, once everything is organized." Belelia said as she pulled out her dress- a pale green velvet with a silver trim. Quickly both of the males left to follow her orders, Merlin ran to finish his breakfast and Strider headed to the inn. Belelia meanwhile stepped into her gown and quickly fastened it before running to brush her hair and get her silver circlet. Once she was dressed and ready she took a deep breath and headed next door. As she did though, she saw Arthur walking up the stairs, Merlin close behind. Pretending to ignore them, she knocked on Morgana's door. Three seconds past before it opened and by that stage Arthur was right behind her.

"Lady Malorie, forgive me but my father wishes to see you and you as well Morgana." Arthur explained politely. Both females nodded and Malorie smiled.

"Thank you My Lord, I am sure Lady Morgana could show me the way. Hello to you as well Merlin, I trust Gaius is well?" Belelia said smiling. Merlin nodded his head. Belelia bowed hers slightly.

"That is good." Morgana grinned at the exchange.

"Malorie, would you like to stop on our way to see the King at the kitchens? I'm sure you're hungry." She suggested. Immediately the blonde princess nodded and with a small curtsey each, the girls moved away.

Arthur frowned as they went. Merlin however smiled,

"I've never seen you so polite before, what's with the change?" he asked innocently. Arthur froze and turned to Merlin.

"It seems Merlin that you have nothing to do so why don't you go and get _me _something to eat, seeing as _someone _forgot my breakfast." He said sarcastically. Merlin quickly sobered his expression and ran to do as ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morgana laughed once they were out of earshot of the boys.

"What's wrong?" Belelia asked confused. Morgana grinned and turned to her,

"Arthur is _never _polite on his own accord. He's usually sarcastic, angry or rude. It seems you have had an effect on him." She explained. She laughed more as Belelia blushed a deep red.

"How unfortunate my father has chosen a suitor for me." She mumbled sarcastically as she followed a laughing Morgana into the kitchen. A few minutes later they exited the room, a pastry each in their hands.

"Malorie, you said you needed help with something before, perhaps you can tell me now what that is?" Morgana asked when they had finished eating. Belelia took a deep breath,

"Why does the King hate magic so much?" she asked quietly. Morgana's eyes hardened.

"Because he is afraid, afraid of anything different than normal. He was threatened by the unknown so he eliminated it as best he could." Morgana said darkly. Belelia nodded, but chose not to ask any more. A few moments later they arrived at the main hall. Morgana entered first and headed to her seat behind the king. Belelia meanwhile, took a few minutes to recollect her thoughts. She fixed her dress before straightening her circlet. Once she was done, she signaled for the guards to open the doors.

Arthur watched as the doors opened and Malorie entered, her footsteps making no sound, her face set determinedly. There was something strange about her, something that worried him greatly, enough that he didn't want to risk angering her. His father though, had no such thoughts. Uther smiled as the girl curtsied to him.

"Welcome, Lady Malorie, to Camelot. I trust everything is to your satisfaction?" he said lightly. Malorie nodded.

"I thank you My Lord for your hospitality. My father will be grateful for the way I have been treated." She replied. Uther nodded his head.

"You are welcome. But please, tell me, why are you here?" Malorie stood as straight as she could.

"My people suffered greatly in these last three years due to a great war. Most of our enemies are now dead, but those alive are here, in Camelot's forests. They are dangerous creatures my lord, called Orcs. My father is travelling here to ask for your alliance in defeating these creatures. In return, we offer you our help in any war you are forced to fight. My men are skilled warriors, and their archery skills are yet to be rivaled. My own skills are not as good, but they are good enough. We encountered some Orcs on our way here, we easily defeated them but several of our men are missing. I rode ahead to warn you of our approach. We wish to begin a friendship with Camelot and her people." She explained to him, carefully and clearly. Uther nodded his head slowly.

"Tell me, who is your father and when should we expect him?" He asked her.

"My father is Lord Aragorn, King of Gondor. I do not know when we should expect him though, his company is… difficult, for they are his equals." She explained hesitantly. Uther raised an eyebrow.

"His equals?" he repeated. Malorie nodded her head.

"Aye, for he is travelling with a neighboring King, who is his best friend. Together they are at their best, apart they can be extremely moody…and dull." She said with a grin. At that moment the doors burst open, revealing two soldiers.

"My Lord, I apologized for interrupting you, but we found one of the elves."

* * *

Review replies!

**Lady Lucif3r: **Why would I kill him? It's more fun to torture him! Thanks for the review!

**FireChildSlytherin5: **Thanks heaps **:D**

**irezel: **Why would I kill my favourite elf? That's Daisymall13's job... thanks for reviewing!

**Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands:** Thank you **:)**

**Emma: **Why thank you! I'm glad you like this** :)**


	6. Authors Note

Dear readers...

I think I owe you all an apology for being so slack, but unfortunately I haven't had time to write for quite a while, due to exams, computer problems, writers block and family problems. I SWEAR I will update by November at the LATEST, if I don't, BUG ME! Email me, abuse me, flame me but make me update!

Don't worry, I will not abandon this, I love writing it too much!

Your apologetic Authoress, AuSsIeGiRl13


	7. Chapter 7

**I know what you're thinking.._wow, she..actually updated.._ Don't worry, I'm just as shocked as you are. I apologize completely for not updating sooner..But I've had the worst writers block I've ever had. I struggled to get this chapter done-but I did! So, as an apology I baked you all cookies. But then the plot bunny came along and ate them...But hey! At least he's back...Right?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for you, again..I apologize for the shortness.**

_Show me what it's like_  
_ To be the last one standing_  
_ And teach me wrong from right_  
_ And I'll show you what I can be_  
_ Say it for me_  
_ Say it to me_  
_ And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_ Say it if it's worth saving me_

Nickleback-Savin' Me_  
_

**Disclaimer:** I own it! I own it! I..Don't own it.

* * *

Merlin watched As Belelia stiffened slightly, before returning to her relaxed pose. Thankfully, he was the only one who noticed.  
"Bring it in then." Uther demanded, a frown on his face. The soldier bowed and motioned for his comrade to bring the elf in. quickly he rushed out of the room, before reentering with another soldier, a light haired elf between them-and slight smirks on their faces.

"It had a friend with it, but that one tried to fight back Sir, we tried not to but we killed it." One of the soldiers said, a hint of pride in his voice. They threw the elf at their Kings feet. It was obvious to Merlin that Belelia was trying to keep from rushing forward.

"Get up elf." One of the soldiers sneered, before kicking the defenseless elf in the stomach. He groaned and tried to curl in on himself, but another soldier pulled him up by his hair. At that, Belelia snapped.

"I refuse to watch this!" she cried, rushing forward and pushing the guard away, before putting an arm around the elf's back. She let out a sigh when she realized it wasn't Legolas.

"How could you allow such treatment of an innocent? He has not done you any harm." She yelled. The entire room fell silent, while Arthur stared at Belelia, his mouth open slightly. Morgana smiled slightly. Pleased someone was willing to stand up for the elf. A guard moved forward to move the blonde female away but immediately, she spun around to face him.

"If you touch me I will see to it you are punished" she threatened.

"My Lady, this behavior is not acceptable. The elf has broken our laws by entering our Kingdom and will therefore be punished." Uther said sternly, frowning at the girl, who bowed her head.

"Forgive me My Lord, it's just I cannot stand cruelty to any race other than Orcs. Please forgive me, My Lord. Excuse me." With that she fled the room. Several seconds past before Morgana rose to follow her.

"I agree with her My Lord, this is wrong. I hope you understand this before it's too late." She said coldly, glaring at the King before exiting the room. Everyone held their breaths and turned back to the King, who was a strange shade of red. Several seconds past before Uther finally let out a sigh.

"Throw him in the dungeon, and alert the hangman to be ready for dawn."

* * *

Review Replies

**FireChildSlytherin5:** I'm glad you liked the cliffy!

**Slinky-and-the-Bloodywands:** Thanks for reviewing for me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

**UltimateEvilLord1:** Hehe, no…It wasn't Legolas. But the angst is only just about to begin **=P**

**Lysanor:** Hehe, why thank you…I aim to be cruel **=D**

**Booksandmusic19:** Awww, really? I'm glad you liked the cliffy! I apologize for making you wait so long for an update…

**Nimbus Llewelyn**: I agree with you there-I might have to go back over it and fix it up. Thank you for reviewing!

**ArodieltheElfofRohan:** No…it wasn't Legolas **=P** Sorry for the long wait…I hope this makes up for it.

**Elvenprincess3019:** I think she might have to plan a rescue..lol. Thanks for the review! One of the coolest? I'm glad you think that! **=)**

**Sheza Abby**: It was? Wow...I apologize for not updating sooner! At least I updated in August, not November…Right?

**dilila: **Thank you for your reviews, the second one reminded me to update!

**Jaz-LiL-Bai: **Thank you, I'm glad you think it's great** =P**

**_If anyone is still reading this, please leave me a review!_**


	8. Message from the Author

Sorry to bother you guys, but I have some..news.

After recent natural disasters and family problems before that, I have lost the..motivation to write. Fear not, though! I shall be giving these stories to my friend Daisymall13 to edit and post on her profile.

If I do decide to write again, I will be letting you all know by updating.

Apologies to all-I hope you are all safe at this time.

AussieGirl13 xo


End file.
